mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lionel
Lionel is Mr. Happy's pet. He is an Old English Sheepdog. Like Nutmeg, he also has the ability to talk. His primary purpose is to entertain everyone with his magic tricks. His secondary purpose is being a super magician and helps the people of Dillydale with his magic gear. His catchphrases are "Prepare to be Amazed!" and "Isn't this exciting?" He is voiced by Barry Humphries. In Season 5, he will have a new voice actor, Taron Egerton. Personality Lionel is a sheepdog who loved performing magic tricks, just like Miss Magic. He is enthusiastic and is always willing to try new things. He is very close to Miss Magic and Mr. Happy. He believes he have two owners. He is very similar to and looks just like Colonel from 101 Dalmatians and Snowplow from Nine Dog Christmas. Appearance Lionel is a grey Old English Sheepdog. He wears a blue collar. When wearing his super magician gear, he wears a black top hat similar to Mr. Rude's, a red magician's cape and a backpack that contains a wand, a pack of cards, a rope, a ball or firework cannon for special occasions, a chainsaw for cutting and sawing things in half, some magic rings, an electromagnet hook, a blower and hankies. His magic rings are used as a grappling hook to swing on branches and tall places. He also uses his magic rings to pull things that could be stuck. His magic cards can form a picture by telling it what to show him. His hat can also make rabbits pop out whenever needed by barking. He also has a magic visor and gas mask when needed. He drives a car that is shaped like a giant magic box with a back door that can open automatically to store items behind. He also has a smoker on his muffler to temporiraly blind bad guys. His magician's wagon also can be used during missions outside Dillydale. Trivia: Lionel loves scones, gobstoppers, fish and chips and bean burgers. He also dislikes sandwich crusts. Lionel's super magician gear was given to him by Miss Magic. She knows everything he needs to help him perform his magic tricks. Lionel's favorite ice cream flavor is pecan praline and mint. Lionel likes to read magazines. Lionel is very wise and brave. Lionel speaks with a British accent, just like Mr. Fussy. Lionel can sing really well, just like Nutmeg. He is a huge fan of Frank Sinatra and Smokey Robinson. When asked about his singing voice, people said that it is magical, just like his tricks. Miss Sunshine taught him to sing ever since he was a pup. He's been singing since he was little. He is praised by the people of Dillydale by doing a good job as a magician. He often fixes Miss Magic's spells. He comments "A dog helping his mistress fix her spells. That's ironic." in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Lionel is also very sensitive and sarcastic sometimes. Lionel has an air rescue flight pack that contains a jet pack with hoverboards and water blasters. His air rescue helmet is red in color and has yellow stars on each side, white top hats and a big blue rabbit picture in front of it. His helmet has his magic goggles when needed. Lionel has coulrophobia, which is a fear of clowns. Lionel loves animals, particularly rabbits and doves. Lionel is allergic to squirrels and gooseberries. Lionel loves to watch news and read novels. His favorite sport is basketball. He is also a skilled artist. Lionel is also skilled at belly whopping, just like Frosty the Snowman. Lionel also enjoys parties and sleepovers. In the Dillydale Safety Squad International Special, it is revealed that he is also fluent in Spanish. Taron Egerton will voice Lionel in Season 5. Egerton also played him in Dillydale Safety Squad Live. He likes to watch basketball and rally Dillydale In Super Incredible Rangers, he has a superpower called cryokinesis, which means that he can manipulate ice from all over his body, similar to Frozone from The Incredibles. He has a backpack that carries a snow blower and snowboard. His weakness is gooseberries.